Epilogue
by Thyss
Summary: Après le combat final de FMA Brotherhood, que s'est-il passé entre Mustang et Hawkeye? Moi j'aurais bien aimé le savoir, alors... :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de FMA ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas!

* * *

L'obscurité… Les ténèbres… Elles seraient désormais son quotidien… Contraste étonnant avec la blancheur impersonnelle et éclatante de cette chambre d'hôpital où il attendait, seul, dans le noir…

Après la victoire d'Edward sur le Père des Homonculus, et la réapparition du corps d'Alphonse, le Lieutenant Hawkeye et lui-même furent transférés à la clinique. Le combat avait été rude et il était certes épuisé, mais, malgré tous les tests qu'il avait subit ces dernières heures sous les ordres de médecins confiants et optimistes, il savait qu'il ne retrouverait jamais la vue…

Il s'était laissé faire sans rechigner, même s'il savait que c'était inutile, uniquement pour rassurer son Lieutenant.

A cette pensée, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du militaire. Gravement blessée, elle avait frôlé la mort. Soignée de justesse par la Princesse de Xing, elle avait perdu énormément de sang et était très affaiblie. Malgré cela, elle était resté forte et n'avait pas abandonné le combat. Pour Amestris. Pour le peuple. Pour lui…

Riza Hawkeye avait été emmené d'urgence au bloc opératoire. En effet, Mai Chan avait pu stopper l'hémorragie, mais il fallait réparer les dégâts internes causés par la lame qui avait entaillé profondément son cou.

Lorsque qu'enfin le Colonel fût ramené dans sa chambre, il avait espéré y retrouver son Lieutenant, mais il semblait que l'opération soit plus longue que prévue. Cependant, l'infirmière lui assura que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Il soupira de soulagement et prit son mal en patience… Il jura intérieurement. Le temps parait encore plus long lorsqu'on est plongé dans le noir…

Après un temps qui avait parût une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Il se redressa vivement dans son lit, tendant l'oreille. Un bruit de roulettes sur le sol lui indiqua qu'on poussait un lit.

« Lieutenant ? C'est vous ? »

A sa surprise, ce fût une voix inconnue qui lui répondit.

« Oui c'est elle Colonel Mustang. Elle dort encore. Et vous devriez faire de même. »

« Oui… Merci… »

La porte se referma. Seule la respiration calme et régulière du Lieutenant brisait le silence. Un autre bruit, plus sourd, se répercuta sur ses tympans… Son propre cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort, plus vite… Il n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Depuis qu'il avait faillit se faire abattre par son Premier Lieutenant, qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui… Et qu'ensuite il l'avait cru morte… Il n'avait qu'une envie : la serrer contre lui et lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, depuis des années… En la voyant, gisant dans son sang, il s'était maudit de n'avoir jamais rien dit ou fait… Au diable le protocole et les règles ! Elle était bien trop importante à ses yeux… Ses yeux… Il sourit… Quelle ironie ! Tellement importante à ses yeux qu'ils n'en avait plus, désormais…

Il repoussa ses couvertures et s'assit au bord du lit. Tendant l'oreille, il se leva doucement, et marcha à tâtons vers le lit de sa subordonnée, se guidant grâce à son souffle.

Lorsqu'il sentit du bout de ses doigts le tissu des couvertures, il chercha doucement une place pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, tout en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller.

Une fois installé, il frôla les draps jusqu'à tomber sur sa main, qu'il enveloppa délicatement. Sa chaleur le rassura.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans cette position, plongé dans ses pensées, la main de Riza dans la sienne… Ce fût sa voix, encore endormie, qui le ramena à la réalité :

« Colonel ? Vous devriez être en train de vous reposer… »

Instinctivement, il tourna les yeux vers le son de sa voix, mais aucune image n'apparut… Evidemment… Il laissa échapper un petit rire malgré tout : dans n'importe quelle situation, elle restait professionnelle et ne gardait en tête que les intérêts de son Colonel. Il secoua la tête, et, fermant les yeux, il soupira :

« Vous êtes impossible Lieutenant… Ce n'est pas moi qui aie faillit mourir aujourd'hui ! »

Elle ferma les yeux, repensant aux évènements de la veille. Elle réprima un tremblement et posa son regard sur Roy. Assit sur le bord du lit, il la regardait. Elle se gifla mentalement. Regarder ? Il était aveugle ! Par sa faute ! Elle n'avait pas pu le protéger, elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur… Elle contempla ses beaux yeux noirs… Ils n'avaient plus cet éclat, cette expression farouche, cette lueur de détermination qu'elle aimait tant… Ce regard qui paraissait si dur pour certains, elle l'aimait, car c'était dans ce regard qu'elle voyait l'avenir, son avenir…

A présent, son regard semblait vide, à la recherche d'une image à laquelle s'accrocher… Une image qui n'existait pas…

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse, un voile de tristesse vint ternir l'ambre de ses iris. Heureusement, son supérieur ne pouvait la voir en cet instant. Cependant…

« Je vous en prie, cessez de vous torturer l'esprit ! »

Elle sursauta, étonnée, et le dévisagea. Il était pourtant aveugle alors comment… ?

Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, le Colonel éclaira la jeune femme abasourdie :

« Même si je ne vous vois pas, je vous connais assez pour deviner ce à quoi vous pensez… Et votre corps vous trahit ! »

Elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, en signe d'incompréhension. Mustang serra un peu plus fort sa main pour la mettre sur la voie. Alors son regard se posa sur leurs mains. Elle contempla, interdite, la main de son Colonel emprisonnant la sienne. Un frisson parcoure sa colonne vertébrale quand elle réalisa leur position. Elle se raidit.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous soucier de vous et de votre santé Colonel. »

Elle était incontestablement plus têtue qu'une mule ! La voix de Mustang trahit légèrement son agacement :

« Penser à moi ? Alors que par ma faute vous avez quasiment perdu la vie ? »

Hawkeye répondit froidement :

« C'est mon travail que de vous protéger, dussé-je en perdre la vie ! »

Mustang plissa les yeux de colère. Elle était donc si butée qu'elle n'avouerait pas qu'il avait aussi sa part de responsabilité ?

Elle poursuivit, mais sa voix se brisa légèrement :

« Et j'ai échoué… Par ma faute vous avez perdu la vue… »

Mustang serra plus fort la main de son Lieutenant et se rapprocha d'elle, la voix à mi chemin entre colère et chagrin :

« Lieutenant ! Sans vous je ne serais pas allé aussi loin, sans vous je serez mort depuis bien longtemps, sûrement un jour de pluie d'ailleurs,… »

Elle ne pu réprimer un sourire malgré tout. Sous ses doigts, le Colonel sentit le corps de la jeune femme se détendre un peu.

« Et j'ai encore plus besoin de vous maintenant… Car il n'y a qu'en vous que j'ai une confiance aveugle… »

Elle retira brusquement sa main de la sienne, outrée par ses mots. Comment osait-il se prêter à ce genre de jeux de mots douteux?

Mustang baissa la tête en soupirant. Il valait mieux éviter les mots ayant un rapport avec les yeux pendant quelques temps…

« Lieutenant… Ce que j'essaie désespérément de vous faire comprendre, c'est que nous avons traversé bien des épreuves ces derniers temps. Et qu'aujourd'hui, au terme de la bataille, nous sommes en vie ! Ce nouveau monde dont je rêvais tant, dont nous rêvions tant, va enfin pouvoir naître… Alors oui ,je ne pourrais pas le voir de mes propres yeux, et ce sera sûrement plus difficile à gérer de ce fait, mais j'espère que vous serez là pour me seconder et m'épauler comme vous l'avez toujours fait… Notre équipe fonctionne toujours malgré mon handicap, vous nous l'avez prouvé à tous les deux lors du combat final, non ? »

Sentant sa gorge se nouer et ses yeux devenir humides, Riza prit une profonde inspiration. Ses mots l'avaient atteint en plein cœur…

Mustang s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et ajouta dans un souffle, presque en chuchotant :

« Mon seul regret c'est de ne plus pouvoir voir votre visage… »

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il tendit la main pour venir effleurer délicatement sa joue du bout des doigts.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mustang s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et ajouta dans un souffle, presque en chuchotant :_

_« Mon seul regret c'est de ne plus pouvoir voir votre visage… »_

_Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il tendit la main pour venir effleurer délicatement sa joue du bout des doigts._

* * *

Riza se figea à son contact, ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous l'émotion que cet homme provoquait en elle. Sa respiration devint difficile. Elle balbutia :

« Colonel, je… Vous… »

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Toutes ces années, elle avait secrètement rêvé que ce jour arriverait, sans vraiment y croire. Qu'il s'intéresse à elle, alors qu'il avait toutes les femmes de Central à ses pieds. Après tout, la réputation de Roy Mustang n'était plus à faire. Séducteur invétéré, charmeur de ces dames, il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour enflammer le cœur de n'importe quelle femme. Et de n'importe quoi d'ailleurs. Roy Mustang, l'Alchimiste des Flammes, portait diablement bien son nom.

Son cœur lui criait de répondre à son appel tandis que sa tête lui intimait de ne pas céder. Il n'était pas encore Général, elle ne devait pas être une entrave à sa réussite. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Des gens avaient péri pour le voir atteindre le sommet. Ils ne devaient pas être morts en vain. Et puis… Etait-il conscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il était incapable de rester avec une femme plus de quelques jours. Elle refusait d'être une conquête parmi tant d'autres. Pourtant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour passer quelques instants au creux de ses bras… Mais quelques heures de bonheur valaient-ils des années de souffrance ?

Luttant de toutes ses forces, elle détourna la tête et brisa ainsi le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, laissant une sensation glacée sur sa joue. Fermant les yeux pour tenter de chasser les élans de son propre cœur, elle parvint à chuchoter fébrilement :

« Je… Je ne peux pas… Désolée… »

Disparues, la chaleur au bout de ses doigts et son habituelle assurance... Il resta interdit quelques secondes, puis son bras retomba mollement sur le lit, portant tout le poids de sa déception.

Stupide. Il était stupide d'avoir espéré qu'une femme telle que Riza Hawkeye s'enticherait d'un homme comme lui… Lui, qui traitait les femmes comme des aventures d'un soir. Elle avait des principes, elle était droite et loyale. Elle désapprouvait fortement son attitude d'ailleurs… Elle méritait bien mieux que lui…

Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Cette douleur dans la poitrine… La même douleur lorsqu'il la regardait mourir, ses yeux lui criant de sauver sa propre vie au détriment de la sienne… La douleur d'imaginer une vie sans elle… Pourtant, dans ce même regard, il avait cru entrevoir autre chose…

La gorge serré de chagrin, il murmura d'une voix rocailleuse :

« Pardonnez-moi… J'ai été bête de croire que vous pouviez avoir quelques sentiments à mon égard… »

Le cœur de Riza fit un bond sans sa poitrine. La voix de Mustang, sincère et emplie de tristesse, acheva de briser ses défenses déjà si faibles. Alors, la crainte de voir s'éloigner la chance d'être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années fût plus forte que tout. Sans s'en rendre compte, les mots franchirent d'eux même la barrière de ses lèvres :

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je…. »

Mustang releva vivement la tête. Mon Dieu ! Qu'il aurait aimé plonger son regard dans le sien….

Riza déglutit difficilement… Elle sentait la chaleur envahir son corps. Ce n'était pas très gentil de penser cela, mais elle était contente que son supérieur ne puisse voir dans quel état tout cela la mettait.

« C'est juste que… C'est impossible… Le règlement l'interdit et… »

Elle fût interrompue par le rire de l'Alchimiste. Il se moquait d'elle ou bien… ?

Non… Roy Mustang riait de soulagement. Ce n'était donc qu'une histoire de hiérarchie et de règlement ? Cependant, venant de son Premier Lieutenant, cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié…

Elle était prête à exploser quand elle remarqua le sourire serein sur son visage.

« Si ce n'est que ça Lieutenant Hawkeye, je me chargerai de changer le règlement à ce sujet lorsque je serais à la tête du pays ! »

Puis, d'une voix qui se voulait solennelle, il ajouta, main sur la poitrine :

« J'en ferais ma priorité absolue, aux dépends du port obligatoire de la mini jupe dans les rangs féminins de l'armée! »

Riza laissa échapper un petit rire. A vrai dire, son supérieur l'amusait beaucoup. Entre ses attitudes d'adolescent irresponsable et ses nombreuses bourdes, elle avait eu plus d'une fois envie de lui rire au nez, mais elle n'avait jamais osé : respect de son supérieur oblige ! Et puis, elle avait énormément d'estime pour lui.

Mais là, elle n'avait pu réprimer ce léger rire. Car, malgré l'attitude ridicule et faussement majestueuse de Mustang, ses paroles l'avaient atteintes au plus profond d'elle même, répandant une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine et dans son âme… Roy Mustang, l'insaisissable, était près à chambouler non seulement sa propre vie, mais les règles les plus anciennes de l'armée d'Amestris… pour elle…

En cet instant, l'imperturbable et inébranlable Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye se sentit submergée par les sentiments qu'elle réfrénait tant bien que mal depuis plusieurs années. Elle se sentit faible et vulnérable, comme une femme succombant aux charmes de l'homme qu'elle désire tant. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, et cela lui faisait peur…

« Riza… »

Tout son corps se tendit lorsqu'il murmura son prénom. Sa voix était grave et douce à la fois. Deux syllabes s'achevant dans un soupir, trahissant le désir qu'elles faisaient naître en lui.


	3. Chapter 3

_« Riza… »_

_Tout son corps se tendit lorsqu'il murmura son prénom. Sa voix était grave et douce à la fois. Deux syllabes s'achevant dans un soupir, trahissant le désir qu'elles faisaient naître en lui._

* * *

Le souffle court, le cœur cognant contre ses côtes, elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cette main qui s'avançait vers elle, hésitante et à la fois sûre d'elle. Lorsque celle-ci se posa derrière sa nuque, elle ne put réprimer un frisson. La sensation de sa peau contre la sienne était brûlante, alors que tout le reste de son corps semblait glacé.

Fermant les yeux, il approcha lentement son visage du sien. Il sentit d'abord le souffle tiède de Riza sur sa peau. Il s'avança encore, doucement, à la fois timide et désireux de profiter pleinement de cet instant.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes… Il résista à l'envie de l'embrasser pour continuer son chemin vers son cou, où il enfouit son visage, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de sa peau.

De son autre main, il lui enserra la taille afin de l'attirer plus près de lui. Il sentit son cœur battre contre le sien, à un rythme effréné.

Riza ferma les yeux. Le contact des lèvres du Colonel contre sa peau la rendait dingue. Elle n'arrivait plus à se maîtriser. La respiration saccadée, elle laissa échapper un soupir malgré elle. N'y tenant plus, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son supérieur, ses mains s'agrippant dans ses cheveux de jais comme pour se retenir de tomber. Elle sentit le corps de Mustang frémir sous ses doigts.

Il parcourait son cou de ses lèvres, avide de la douceur et de la chaleur de sa peau qui semblait s'embraser à son contact.

« Riza… Ca fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment… »

Avec une douceur insoupçonnée, il déposa un baiser derrière son oreille, puis un autre sur sa tempe. Enfin, il posa longuement ses lèvres sur son front avant d'y déposer le sien. Ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles, front contre front. Les yeux toujours clos, Roy se recula légèrement et fit glisser sa main de la nuque de la jeune femme jusqu'à sa joue. Il parcouru son visage du bout des doigts, découvrant à nouveau les traits si familiers de son Lieutenant. Riza frémissait sous les caresses aériennes de son Colonel. Il s'attarda sur sa bouche, en traçant délicatement les contours. Elle soupira.

« Colonel, je… »

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il savait qu'elle s'en voulait encore malgré sa tentative de la rassurer un peu plus tôt. Il lui sourit.

« Ce n'est rien… Cela ne me déplaît pas de redécouvrir votre visage de cette façon, bien au contraire… »

Son sourire s'élargit :

« J'ai une bonne excuse pour vous toucher maintenant ! »

Sous ses doigts, il sentie la bouche de Riza s'étirer en un sourire.

« Et moi une bonne excuse pour continuer à vous menacer à coup de Holster si vous en abusez ! »

Mustang fit la moue. Elle rit doucement et posa à son tour la main sur sa joue. Elle la fit glisser doucement le long de sa mâchoire, survola ses lèvres puis son menton, chatouillant la peau de Roy qui frissonna. Puis, tout en attrapant délicatement sa nuque, elle chuchota :

« Mais je suis sûre que vous serez sage, n'est-ce pas Colonel ? »

Il sentit le souffle de Riza sur ses lèvres. Son cœur s'emballa et il ne pût que répondre dans un souffle :

« Oui… Très sage… »

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent timidement, à la fois bouillants de désir et affolés par le maelström de sentiments qui s'emparaient d'eux. Leurs cœurs semblaient exploser à chaque battement. Ils resserrèrent leur étreinte, ils devaient sentir le corps de l'autre contre le leur, sentir à quel point la même passion les dévorait. Finie la distance entre eux, ils ne la supportaient plus. Leur baiser devint plus profond, laissant libre court à leurs sentiments trop longtemps entravés par les lois de l'armée et leur professionnalisme.

Roy s'empara de la lèvre inférieure de Riza, la mordillant avidement, puis s'attaqua à son cou, n'arrivant pas à se rassasier de sa peau.

Riza enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de son Colonel, lui offrant son cou sans résistance, elle était à sa merci.

Les mains de Mustang glissèrent sous le tissu et se mirent à explorer le dos nu de sa partenaire. Il sentit le corps de Riza trembler alors qu'il passait sur les cicatrices qu'il lui avait infligées après la guerre d'Ishval. Les souvenirs terribles de cette bataille s'opposèrent à ceux, intimes et précieux, de Roy déchiffrant le secret de l'alchimie du feu gravé sur son dos.

Sentant la confusion de son Lieutenant et la situation qui allait déraper à tout moment, il stoppa ses assauts, leur laissant un peu de répit.

Face à face, toujours dans les bras de l'autre, ils reprirent difficilement le contrôle d'eux même, haletant.

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas la même notion de sagesse Colonel ! »

« Pardonnez-mon enthousiasme Lieutenant, mais vous n'avez aucune idée de l'emprise que vous avez sur moi ! »

Elle sourit. Malgré elle, une immense satisfaction l'envahit. Alors que de nombreuses femmes avaient déjà tenté de le prendre dans leur filet, elle aurait réussi ? Et cela sans même sans rendre compte… ? Cependant, elle était exactement dans la même situation…

« Si, je pense savoir à quoi vous faites allusion… »

Ce fût au tour de Mustang de sourire, heureux de constater que ses sentiments étaient bien partagés, même si ils ne se l'étaient pas avoués ouvertement.

Puis son expression s'assombrit et il reprit un air grave. Encadrant tendrement le visage de Riza entre ses mains, il chuchota d'une voix tremblante :

« Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à revivre cela… Plutôt mourir que de vivre sans vous… »

La gorge de la jeune femme se noua, les larmes menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Elle tenta de se maitriser mais elle ne put empêcher sa voix de vibrer :

« L'idée d'une vie sans vous m'est insupportable… »

Emu par ses mots, il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, s'enivrant leur parfum et de leur douceur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel bien-être que dans les bras de son irremplaçable Lieutenant.

Fermant les yeux, elle l'attira plus près d'elle et se pencha en arrière, lui intimant de la suivre. Roy se hissa à ses côtés et s'allongea contre son dos, lui enserrant la taille de ses bras. Se blottissant contre elle, il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.

« Alors vivons… »

* * *

Fin


End file.
